Twilight Saga Quiz Page
There will be a Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - Part 1 quiz inserted soon, but there is a Breaking Dawn - Part 2 quiz there. 'Twilight' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' 'New Moon' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' 'Eclipse' #'The movie started how?' #'Jacob and Bella kissed (True or false)?' #'Jasper was turned by ?' #'Emmett and Jasper were training to fight (true or false)?' #'Bella is a________?' #'What happened at the party?' #'Victoria did what to Riley?' #'Did Bree live?' #'Who killed Riley?' #'Why did Bella cut her arm?' #'What did Jessica say at the graduation?' #'Is Bella going to go to college?' #'What was the opening credits saying?' #'Name the new comers to the pack?' #'What was the battle about?' #'Did the Volturi make an appearance and who was there?' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' 'Breaking Dawn - Part 1' #'What did Bella say in the opening creidts?' #'why did Alice say "go home and get some beauty sleep" to Bella?' #'What dream did Bella have?' #'Jessica said "_______________________" and Angela corrected her?' #'What did Emmett say in his Speech at the wedding?' #'What was Edward's face like when Jacob was hurting Bella?' #'Esme is what to bella?' #'what happened when Seth was in the presence of Irina?' #'What did Eleazar say at the wedding?' #'Bella said "_____________________________" on the way to Isle _____?' #'What did Bella and Edward do on Isle ____?' #'Why did Edward try to keep Bella active while on their honeymoon?' #'Why did they come back early?' #'Jacob react to seeing Bella pregnant?' #'Rosalie and Alice had an argument about what?' #'Jasper, Alice and Edward were what?' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' 'Breaking Dawn - Part 2' #'What color is Bella's eyes when she awaken from her transformation' #'What did Edward say to Bella about their temperture' #'Why did Bella touch her throat when Edward sadi you need to get your thirst under control' #'Who did Bella hunt?' #'Who met vampire Bella first?' #'What did Esme, Alice and Carlisle say to Bella when she walked into the house?' #'How did Bella react to Jacob imprinting on Renesmee?' #'Who got injured after Bella finds out what Jacob had called Renesmee "Nessie"?' #'Who gave Bella the Key to her cottage with Edward?' #'How did they spend their first night in the cottage?' #'Emmett said "Wow done already?" to whom?' #'What happen when Jacob had a talk to charlie?' #'Do you think Charlie knows that Bella is not human?' #'When Irina was in the woods near Jacob, Bella and Renesmee, what did she see?' #'What was in the vision Alice had seen due to her gift?' #'What was on the note that Alice and Jasper left their family?' #'Who said this "I never get to meet any of Amun's friends"' #'What type of gifts do these character have (Kate, Zafrina, Maggie, Bella, Jasper and Aro)' #'Where did Bella meet J.Jenks?' #'What was in the package?' #'Who is the other hybrid shown in the movie?' #'Who said this "Ness, was catching snow flakes"' #'Who had killed Irina at the battle?' #'Jacob and Bella laugh in the car because of what name did Jacob call Vladimir and Stefan?' #'Who smiled at Jane, that made her furious at the battle?' #'Who played Marcus in Breaking Dawn - Part 2' #'What did Bella, Edward and Renesmee give Charlie at Christmas?' #'What did Jacob give to Renesmee at Christmas at Charlie's?' #'Why did Aro say that Bella was "Such a prize"?' #'What battle did Garrett mention that he almost bit Culter?' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' 'Marks' 'Top' To get top marks from: Twilight you'd had to score: 11-16 New Moon you'd had to score: 15-20 Eclipse you'd had to score: 19-25 Breaking Dawn - Part 1 you'd had to score: 24-30 Breaking Dawn - Part 2 you'd had to score: 29-35 'Middle' To get middle marks from: Twilight you'd had to score: 6-10 New Moon you'd had to score: 11-26 Eclipse you'd had to score: 13-20 Breaking Dawn - Part 1 you'd had to score: 16-22 Breaking Dawn - Part 2 you'd had to score: 22-29 'Low' Twilight you'd had to score: 5-8 New Moon you'd had to score: 8-14 Eclipse you'd had to score: 10-15 Breaking Dawn - Part 1 you'd had to score: 12-17 Breaking Dawn - Part 2 you'd had to score: 16-22 'Fail' Twilight you'd had to score: 0-5 New Moon you'd had to score:0-5 Eclipse you'd had to score: 0-5 Breaking Dawn - Part 1 you'd had to score: 0-5 Breaking Dawn - Part 2 you'd had to score: 0-5 Category:Articles by VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23